Switched
by Kittylin15
Summary: "Your Father wanted a male heir so badly that he condemned a group of people to death. I shall take away what he wanted." The old sorceress cackled as she spoke words of the old religion and pointed the spell directly at the prince's chest. Reacting on instinct Merlin pushed the prince behind him and the spell hit him instead. When he regained consciousness he wasn't male anymore.
1. Part 1

So I ended up writing this after I read a Merlin changed himself into a girl by accident story. It kind of rubbed me the wrong way because Merlin never told Arthur it was him and they slept together then went back to just being his servant like everything was normal.

I thought this would be a more realistic way that Merlin would become a female.

Sat down after I read it with only one thought and just started to write so it isn't thought out before hand. Originally it was going to be part of my Impulses series but I couldn't stop writing so it ended up being too long to place there. I think it will be about three chapters long so not a long story.

(note: I realized after I was finished that wrote that Morgana and the Knight's of the round table are both in Camelot. I think Morgan's important for the story line so she was never evil and Gwaine is also important so I'm leaving it the way it is.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Switched<strong>

Intro

...o0o...

"Come on Merlin. We're losing her." Arthur called back to his manservant. They had been patrolling the border when they had come across a sorceress. They had managed to lose most of the other knights as they gave chase.

Merlin panted as he tried to keep up with his masters long precise strides. He ended up tripping over a root and had to grab onto a tree for support. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"Don't be a girl Merlin." Arthur teased his servant as he stopped to take a breather. Glancing back at Merlin's pathetic slumped figure. "If we wait for the others the sorceress will get away."

Pushing off the tree Merlin mumbled to himself. "Not a girl." As soon as he reached his master's position the Prince was off again tracking the sorceress. He followed reluctantly, practically having to run to keep up.

In the middle of a clearing Arthur stopped in his tracks. The trail seems to end right here.

Merlin walked right into the prince's back because he wasn't paying attention. "Arthur, what..?"

"So you found me." A female voice spoke from the left side of the clearing. They whipped their heads around to look at the person the voice came from. The sorceress was old with Grey hair and was wearing a deep green robe with a grey shawl.

"You are in the lands of Camelot." Arthur started his usual speech when he was going to arrest someone.

"Ah, eh, ah." The sorceress wiggled her finger back and forth. "Not any more. This right here is where the border of Mercia starts. The laws of Camelot do not affect me here."

Arthur deflated when he realized the she was right. The different type of tree behind the sorceress marked the change of kingdom. "You better stay there and never come back into Camelot." He growled under his breath.

"Why would I want to? The laws of Camelot are unjust. It has caused the world to be unbalance." The sorceress spoke passionately. Merlin agreed with her opinion. "Uther used magic users previously for their powers then one thing goes wrong and he turns on us." She spat.

"They were using their powers for evil." Arthur replied like he had been taught since birth.

"Evil." The sorceress scoffed. "Your Father wanted a male heir so badly that he condemned a group of people to death. I shall take away what he wanted." The old sorceress cackled as she spoke words of the old religion and pointed the spell directly at the prince's chest.

Reacting on instinct he pushed the prince behind him Merlin the spell hit him instead. The world went black around him and he collapsed face first into the ground. His body was over taken by a flash of light.

Hearing the sound of reinforcements arriving - the clanging of armor - the sorceress transported herself to safety. Far away from here.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in worry falling to his knees beside his unconscious manservant's side. He gathered his friend into his arms. His eyes widened when long dark hair cascaded over his arm. "Merlin?"

The servant's eyes fluttered then opened to the familiar blue. "Arthur?" Merlin croaked in a much higher voice than usual. He grabbed his throat and shot up in the prince's hold feeling something was very off. He scrambled to his feet.

Merlin ended up losing his boots in his haste since they were much too large now. He tripped over the hem of his pants and face planted into the dirt. Using a nearby boulder for support he got to his feet on shaky legs. His proportions felt all wrong. Feeling down over his body he gasped when he got to his crotch area and found nothing there. "That sorceress, turned me into a girl!" Merlin cried in dismay. Holding up the large mass of dark hair to show his point.

"Calm down." Arthur tried to mollify his manservant; more like maid servant at the moment. "It could've been much worse." Arthur had to hold in a snort finding the situation funny. With the petulant pout on his face Merlin looked adorable in his female form.

His shirt hung off his much more slender shoulders and his pants clung to the swell of his thighs. His breaches were much too long now; Merlin must have a lost a foot or two in height. His dark hair had grown to his mid back. The sharp features of Merlin's face had softened and the length had shortened to make an almost heart shaped.

"Calm down, how can you ask that? I'm a girl, a female." Merlin stomped in frustration then winced in pain when something jiggled and grabbed his chest. Looking down the front of his tunic he frowned. "I have boobs." He said with mortification. He felt very close to crying feeling his new hormones going to work. Crossing his arms over his chest to hide the area from sight.

"I'm sure we can get you changed back." Arthur walked closer to pat his shoulder in comfort. "We'll go back to Camelot, I'm sure Gaius can find some way to change you back." The prince noticed how he now towered over Merlin when they used to stand eye to eye.

o0o

The knights arrived to the sight of their prince trying to calm down a hysterical girl. It didn't seem like he was doing a very good job. Looking around they noticed it was only the two present.

"Did you find the sorceress?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"Yes we did." Arthur sighed, wishing he hadn't bothered. They had a right mess on their hands now.

"Who's the young lady?" Gwaine asked with a quirk of is eye brow. The clothes looked sort of familiar.

"It's me." Merlin snapped with dismay. Did he really look that different that one of his best friends didn't recognize him?

"What?" Gwaine replied confused to the girls retort. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "You must be confused. I've never met you before but if I did I think I would remember a beauty like yours." Sending a flirtatious look to the lady.

Arthur slapped the knight's hand away from his manservant feeling a possessive feeling. "Don't touch him."

"Him?" Gwaine asked surprised with wide eyes looking back to the figure between them. The curved figure and long locks were definitely there. "I assure you, I can tell when somebody is of a female persuasion and I am not mistaken this time."

The warlock covered his face with his hands to hide it and mumbled through his fingers. "It's me Merlin." A blush heated up his face as he revealed his identity.

"What do you mean?" Percival asked confused.

Since Merlin was too busy hiding Arthur took it on himself to explain. "The sorceress we were following, she shot a spell at me and Merlin the self-sacrificing idiot, took it for me."

"And it…?" Gwaine looked at the girl with fresh eyes. With the new information he could see the resemblance between Merlin and this female. Her eye, skin and hair were exactly the same colour as Merlin's. What he took to be a dress with leather leggings was actually Merlin's usual blue shirt and reaches. He thought the outfit looked familiar.

"Yes I was turned into a girl." Merlin hissed dropping his hands from his face. The sudden movement caused his tunic to slide further down his arms showing the top of his breasts. Keeping his modesty was never something he had to deal with before so he didn't immediately snap to fix it.

Arthur's eyes couldn't help but soak up the sight; he was male after all. Knowing he was not the only one present he unclicked his cape and settled it around Merlin's figure to cover his form from prying eyes. "We should get back to Camelot."

They headed back to where they had set up camp the night before

.

"Where's my horse?" Merlin looked around as all the knights mounted. He could have sworn he'd tied it to this very tree. Looking at his feet he saw part of the reigns that must have snapped. "Great. This really is the worst day of my life." They complained.

"You can ride with me." Arthur offered beating Gwaine to it. Merlin sighed but climbed up behind him on his horse.

…

The horse's hoofs clopped on the cobble stone streets of the castle. Merlin hid his face in Arthur's back as they rode through the lower town. There were many people pointing wondering who the girl was riding tandem with the prince.

They rode into the castles courtyard.

When the prince dismounted his horse instead of marching up the steps he turned and offered Merlin a hand down. He narrowed his eyes at the action. "Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I can't do things for myself." Merlin snapped.

"Just trying to help." Arthur replied indignantly. "You normally can't get off a horse without almost injuring yourself in some way. I can't imagine how awful you'll be at it with shorter legs." The prince raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can get down just fine." Merlin tried to dismount the way he usually would but found his legs weren't long enough to fully reach the ground. His toes just reached the ground but he didn't have enough height to drop his heels to the ground. His left leg was stuck up on the saddle so he found himself floundering as he was losing his balance. Close to kissing the stone steps.

Arthur came to his servants rescue. Slipping his hands over Merlin's hips he lifted him up so that he could swing his leg off the horse and then placed him back on the ground. "Sure fine, all by yourself." He huffed sarcastically.

"I would've managed it eventually. I'm just not used to this body yet." Merlin defended his pride.

"You're adorable." Gwaine ruffled the servant's hair with a fond smile on his way inside.

Merlin huffed at the different way he was being treated. He readjusted the cape to make sure his hair was still hidden.

Turning on his heal Merlin tried to escape back to Gaius' chambers but the prince grabbed his arm to stop him from fleeing "We have to inform my father what happened." Arthur explained as he dragged his reluctant servant towards the great hall.

The guards let them pass with a curious look at Merlin thinking something looked different about him.

…

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the room as the court gawked at him as Arthur explained the situation. Looking down at his feet his hair fell into his face hiding him. At least all this long hair was good for something.

"So this Sorceress cast a spell at you but your servant got in the way." Uther asked to clarify what his son was saying. "Instead of trying to kill you she deemed to switch your gender?"

"Yes father." Arthur nodded. "She said something about you wanted a male heir so she would take thay away from you."

"Let's see it then." Uther gestured with his hands at the servant and sat back in his thrown.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and tugged the cape off his shoulders. His long black hair tumbled down his back from where he had been hidden tucked into the cloak. The room gasped as it whispered amongst itself. Even with his baggy shirt you could see the immense changes in his once gangly male form.

"I guess I have to thank you for once again. We'll have Gaius work on getting you back to normal." Uther nodded his thanks. He couldn't imagine if Arthur left a prince and came back a princess. "It would be best if this was kept a secret from the people though. Everyone in this room must agree to keep this a secret." The occupants nodded but Merlin suspected they had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Gaius shook his head at the situation his ward had gotten himself into now. "If you don't mind I'd like to start looking for a solution it straight away?" The king dismissed him, he left to look up a solution. Knowing Merlin could not stay this way for long because he warlock would get himself into a whole different type of trouble.

Turning to his right Uther addressed his ward. "Morgana, you are charged with providing the bo…" The king started to say boy but stopped himself. "They need proper clothing. It isn't dignified to walk around in male clothes." Like being address as they was so much better.

Morgana smirked making Merlin shudder in dread. "It'll be my pleasure." She stood from her throne and walked to Merlin clutching at his arms she started to drag him towards the exit.

Arthur gave Merlin a pitying look as he was whisked away.

o0o

Gwen took his measurements with a professional air. "I'll alter a couple outfits for you since we don't know how long you'll be stuck like this." Morgana had a collection of dresses she had out grown that would fit Merlin's new petite figure quite nicely.

"I still don't see why I can't just wear my own clothes." Merlin complained.

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned from her vanity where she had been brushing her hair. "None of your clothes fit anymore. They are either too tight on your hips or falling off showing all your private bits. You'll have all the males of the castle panting after you."

"That won't happen." Merlin denied her accusations against the male population. "They all know I'm originally a male. It should put them off."

"Doesn't matter." Morgana stood and glided towards his position in the room. "Right now you are a beautiful female and males do not act rationally when they are attracted to someone."

"We aren't animals you know. I'm sure they have enough restraint to resist me." Merlin huffed in defence of the male gender.

"You under estimate how good you look as a girl." Morgana turned him so that he was looking in a mirror.

Merlin could hardly believe the girl in the mirror was him. Every time he moved she moved though so it must be true. He would admit that if he saw a girl who looked like this he would think they were cute. "Is it weird that I make a more attractive girl than boy?"

"You're not unattractive as a boy, either. You just don't have the muscle mass that most women look for. Not that you are weak looking." Gwen berated herself. "Oh bother. Sorry."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." Merlin mumbled. He knew that most woman found him adorable rather than roguishly hansom. It was both a blessing and a curse; he got extra food from the cook at least. Cute on a man was a little out of place but now that he was a girl it slotted into place.

"We are just trying to say that you are very attractive so you need to be careful." Morgana warned the servant about his new appearance. "Men will treat you different weather you like it or not."

"Like Arthur trying to treat me like a maiden." Merlin snorted as he remembered his master's actions. "He actually tried to help me down from my horse.

"Exactly like that. The prince is too noble to make a move on you so he's not the type of men you have to worry about." Morgana nodded. "I would suggest you not be in Gwaine's presence alone though." She advised.

"He's one of my best friends." Merlin replied.

"She's right Merlin. Gwaine was eating you up with his eyes. You know he doesn't have very much self-control."

"I won't be a female forever." Merlin huffed.

"Until then." Morgana held a swede dress up to his form. "I think blue suites you quite beautifully."

Merlin sighed.

o0o

Merlin barged into the prince's chambers without knocking.

Arthur had been in the middle of changing and seeing the dress out of the corner of his eye had jumped behind his changing screen.

"I can't believe how annoying Morgana is acting." He heard a female voice complain.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quickly pulling on a shirt. Sighing in relief when he heard the careless "Yeah" in reply. Stepping out from behind his dressing screen he gasped. Morgana and Gwen had done an amazing job dressing Merlin to the point he didn't recognized him. His body had been wrapped in a blue suede dress and his hair had been braided so it hung over his shoulder. It looked like they had even painted his face.

"Why'd you run like that when I came in?" Merlin asked with his hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow.

"I was getting dressed." Arthur shrugged.

"So? I've seen you naked plenty of times." Merlin exclaimed with a role of his eyes.

"It's different now." Arthur shuffled uncomfortably.

"Because I'm a girl now." Merlin pursed his lips. "I'm still me, still clumsy Merlin. I don't want you to treat me differently."

"So you still want me to command you to clean the stables?" Arthur asked superiorly.

"Well I could do without that. I think Morgana would kill me if I ruined her wonderful work." Merlin smiled as he approached him. "I mean I expect you to still prance around half naked in my presence like you usually do."

"I don't think that is going to happen." Arthur shook his head in denial. Even though his brain knew it was Merlin standing in front of him his body told him something completely different. Specifically a certain part of his anatomy.

Merlin huffed and stalked towards him. "Take off your shirt."

"No." Arthur backed up self-consciously.

"I said take it off." Merlin tugged at the material on his chest. Arthur tried to push his servant's hands away from his person.

Morgana stepped through the open door of the prince's room. "Arthur I was just wondering if you have seen…Merlin." Morgana stopped when she saw them. "Am I interrupting something?" She gestured to them with a lecherous smirk on her face.

They bother froze in their struggles.

"No!" Arthur snapped. Realizing what a compromising position they were in. "This isn't what it looks like." Merlin had managed to get his tunic half way up his chest so his abs were on display. He had one of his servant's slender wrists in his hand holding it away from his body above their heads. Arthur hadn't wanted to hurt Merlin so he had been trying to gently stop him which hadn't been very successful.

"I beg to differ." Morgana looked at their flushed faces.

Merlin released his master blushing sheepishly. He gave the prince some space. "What do you want now?" He whined with slumped shoulders.

"I wasn't finished with you." Morgana narrowed her eyes at the servant.

"What more can you do to me?" Merlin gestured to his pristine appearance.

"Lots." Morgana smirked and tapped her foot. Merlin sighed and walked towards the demanding women.

"I expect you to still bring my breakfast in the morning." Arthur called after his servant who sent him a smile as he was herded out of his chambers.

**...TBC**


	2. Part 2

Sorry it took me so long to get the second part working on multiple stories at once.

I also debated only making it two parts because the second chapter wasn't very long but i had a moment of inspiration one evening so now that isn't a problem. The third chapter is no longer just a big lemon and should be up soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Switched<strong>

**Part 2**

**o0o**

"Rise and Shine." Merlin cried as he ripped open the curtains to let light into his chambers like usual.

Arthur groaned as the light hit his eyes. Sitting up in bed he saw the appearance of his servant who was still a female. He had hoped it had been a very weird dream but it seemed it wasn't to be.

Looking at his servant he noticed Merlin didn't look as put together as the day before. He guessed Merlin had gotten dressed himself without Morgana's help. He doubted she would bother to get up early enough to help.

Though it seemed Morgana had provided Merlin with a new dress. It was much less intricate than the blue suede one from the day before. It was closer to something Gwen would wear meaning it was simple enough for Merlin to get dressed by himself. It was a soft shade of blue- he guessed Morgana had decided the color suited Merlin- with bell sleeves and a brown leather corset cinching it in at the waist.

It seemed Merlin had also given himself a set of bangs since the last time he saw his servant. The hair cut was reminiscent of the one Merlin usually sported as a male. Arthur didn't know why he didn't just cut all of his hair off.

"Hurry up and eat before it gets cold." Merlin called indicating to the meal. Flopping into a chair at the table. The servant sat with their limbs spread out and his legs wide open stretching his skirt. It wasn't the way that a female sat at all which broke the illusion of a young lady sitting in front of him.

Arthur forced himself to climb out of bed and trudged towards the table. He removed the metal cover to discover his usual breakfast revealed. Pulling out his sheep skin chair he sat down and started to eat.

"See, you're getting used to it." Merlin smirked as he pointed to his bare chest. "Walking around half naked around me already."

"Right." Arthur looked down at his nude chest. He was so used to not having to worry about what he was wearing in his chamber he forgot to get dressed.

Merlin reached onto the prince's plate and grabbed a piece of sausage. Arthur glared but didn't call him out on it. "Maybe this female thing has its merits." Merlin commented as he chewed with his mouth full. "If I was still male you would have bitten my head off."

"Don't get used to it." Arthur snapped. Noticing how Merlin's bad manners did not fit his female persona.

"I won't, but I might have to experiment with what I can get away with now while I have a chance." Merlin said mischievously as he brazenly swiped a cube of cheese from the plate and popped it into his mouth.

"That is a very bad idea. It will only get you in trouble." Arthur warned his servant off the idea.

"Trouble is my middle name." Merlin replied smiling brightly at him and batted his eyelashes girlishly. "I can handle myself though."

"Yeah, sure you say that now, but soon you'll be begging for my help." Arthur pointed a sausage at his servant in warning.

He didn't know why but Arthur kept letting his servant eat off his plate at the price of a little more than a smile in his direction. For someone who had only been female for less than a full day Merlin already knew how to use his feminine whiles to get what he wanted.

Merlin had swiped some more cheese but had dropped it by accident making it land in his bust. It felt weird having something down there so without a thought he reached down the front of his dress to retrieve the item.

Arthur nearly choked on his food when he noticed. "Merlin!" He snapped.

He stopped moving. "What?" Merlin froze and looked around.

"Get you hand out of your cleavage." Arthur hissed with a blush across his face.

"Oh yeah." Merlin looked down at the position of his hand. Feeling around until he found the bit of cheese, sheepishly he removed his hand from the front of his dress. Popping the small piece into his mouth anyway not wanting to waste food.

"Good morning." Morgana said as she breezed in without knocking with Gwen on her heels. She froze as soon as she saw Merlin's appearance she froze. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" Morgana screeched.

"I tried to cut it." Merlin replied with a shrug. "I was tired of not being able to see so I cut it all off. It grew back over night though. Well the majority of it did." He was now sporting a set of choppy bangs that were uneven while the rest of his hair was down to his waist once again.

"We need to fix this." Morgana pushed Merlin out the door and dragged him to her chambers.

Arthur sighed thinking about how long the next couple of days was going to be. He hoped Gaius found the solution soon.

.o.

When his servant returned Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers with slumped shoulders.

"I have been let into the world of women and it is a scary place." Merlin sighed as he collapsed into a chair by the hearth.

"What's so wrong with that?" Arthur asked curiously, looking up from the scroll he'd been reading.

"All they do is talk about appearances and which men they think are attractive." Merlin snapped in frustration. Apparently since he now had breasts he was allowed to be included in Morgana and Gwen's gossiping sessions.

It was nothing to the first time they tried to dress him when he was turned into a female. Merlin remembered back to that time.

…

~ "Get undressed." Gwen commented of hand as she selected some under robes to go under the dress.

"What?" Merlin squeaked with wide eyes.

"We are all girls here." Morgana rolled her eyes at his reaction. "You have nothing we haven't seen."

"I'm not actually a girl." Merlin huffed in frustration. "It's something I have never seen." He tried to get his point across.

"You mean you've gone 19 years of your life without ever seeing a women's breasts before." Gwen asked surprises. Being a servant herself, she knew how lose the other servant girls were. She was surprised none of them had made a move on him.

"You never spied on the village girls bathing or fooled around with anyone behind the barn." Morgana asked.

"No. I haven't gone past kissing a girl." Merlin bristled indignantly. "Have either of you seen a man's cock before?" He tried to turn the table on them.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

Merlin's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I have a brother." Gwen blushed as she replied. "We lived in a one room hut without much privacy."

"I have actually seen a few." Morgana shrugged, at the servant's appalled look she smirked. "What Uther doesn't know won't kill him. The first one I actually saw was Arthur's though. When he was going through puberty he was jerking off all the time." She commented like she was talking about the weather. "You're familiar with his cock too aren't you?"

"If you are asking if I have seen Arthur naked the answer is yes." Merlin sighed remembering multiple times he had actually seen it. They were both men though so it didn't matter. "I swear if he wasn't required to wear clothes he would walk around nude."

"You should have seen him as a child. After the fifth time he stripped naked Uther had the nurses sew him into his clothes until he learned it was wrong to streak naked around the castle." Morgana commented.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Then Merlin remembered it was Uther he was talking about. "Stupid question."

"I think the first thing we need you to do is look at yourself naked." Morgana suggested.

"No!" Merlin snapped a blush taking over his face.

"You need to get comfortable in your new body. How are you going to have to go to the bath room otherwise?" Gwen blushed as she talked about relieving himself.

"I'm trying not to think about it. I've had to pee for the past half hour." Merlin danced a little on the spot.

"Honestly, it's nothing to be afraid of." Morgana glided over and pulled the blue shirt over his head. Merlin squeezed his eyes closed. "That is unfair."

"What?" Merlin's eyes snapped open looking down curiously. He snapped them closed gain realizing what he was doing.

"You are stick thin yet you are blessed with a big bust." Morgana commented looking over his form.

"I agree. I'm nothing to sneeze about either but my body is built much curvier to support them." Gwen nodded in agreement. "It'll be murder to get those breaches off too." She commented on how tight they were on his hips.

"Merlin you actually need to look at yourself." Morgana grabbed the sides of Merlin's face and angled it towards the mirror. "Open your eyes."

"I don't want to." Morgana tugged on his hair. "Ow, fine." Nervously Merlin opened his eyes, sweeping over his new form. "No wonder they weigh so much. They're huge." He turned to the side so that he could really judge how big his boobs were. "No wonder it hurts when I jump."

"That's what the under garments are for." Gwen held up the corset for the servant to see. "Let's get those breaches off and into something more suitable." Tugging at the laces she pulled them down Merlin's thighs with force.

"Hey!" Merlin cried indignantly. He was left standing there in just his small clothes. Luckily he actually bothered today, most days he just went without.

"Stand still." Gwen commanded him slipping the under-dress over his head with proficiency. She had years of helping Morgana dress under her belt. She held the corset out for him to slip his arms through. Merlin put an arm through the right hole and then Gwen slid it around his back so that he could slip his left arm through. She quickly laced the front and then tugged it tightly closed. "That feels better doesn't it?"

"Can hardly breathe or move." Merlin felt really constricted in his chest. He bounced experimentally. "It doesn't hurt anymore I guess."

"By the time we're done with you, you'll never be able to recognize yourself." Morgana commented behind him brushing his hair as Gwen forced the rest of the dress onto him. ~

…

Merlin shuddered.

He couldn't wait to be a boy again.

o0o

Even though Merlin was now a female it didn't mean he was released from his manservant duties. There were some exceptions like helping his master dress and undress because it wasn't proper, or cleaning the stables because it would get his dress dirty (At Morgana's request).

Arthur tried to act like everything normal and just forget that Merlin was a girl now. It was really hard though since everyone else seemed to embrace it. It didn't help that Merlin made a very beautiful girl because he had the male population of the castle falling at his feet. It sent the prince's teeth on edge every time he noticed someone eyeing his servant.

He felt this possessive feeling taking over him. Never before had Merlin had so much attention that distracted him from taking care of his master. Arthur was feeling a little neglected.

.o.

Over the next couple of days it was clear that Merlin had no idea how to act like a proper lady:

-Merlin wonder the halls at night alone.

-Merlin had a belching contest with some of the knights.

-Merlin went to the forest alone to collect some herbs for Gaius. Which was a big no, no, with the large amount off bandits on the loose.

What the prince didn't know was that Merlin had been attacked by bandits and used his magic to slip away.

-Merlin went drinking with Gwaine at the Rising Sun. He did not have to pay for a single pint himself because men were buying him drinks left right and centre. Arthur was not impressed when he was called to collect his drunk servant by the worried bar keep. Gwaine was too sloshed by that point he was no help.

Arthur remembered back to that experience.

~ Arthur was finishing some documents when there was a knock at his chamber doors. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal one of the castle guards. "Sir, the bar tender of The Rising Sun says you need to go collect your ma…servant."

"Gwaine." Arthur growled as he stood up from his desk. He knew it was the knights fault. Grabbing a cloak he stalked past the guard and down the stairs. When he arrived at The Rising Sun he was unimpressed _at the state of his servant. "You're totally pissed._

The table that the knights and his servant occupied was surrounded by the majority of the taverns patrons.

_Merlin was the only female present in the whole tavern besides the serving wench who he knew could take care of herself. An un-wanted attention in Beth's direction and you were likely to lose a finger. Merlin did not know how to take care of himself like that._

_As a male Merlin was practically defenceless; Arthur didn't know how he came out of every fight and battle alive. As a female he was even worse. The servant had no sense of self preservation._

_"How much did Merlin have?" Arthur demanded Gwaine._

"_I'm not sure." The knight slurred. "Men have been buying him drinks all night. I lost count around 6."_

"_You can't let Merlin drink like that. He was a light weight as a man but as a girl he doesn't have enough weight to support that much alcohol." Arthur snapped._

"_Come on. We're going." Arthur tugged Merlin to his feet and put his arm around his shoulders for supported. The crowd groaned and booed as he took their only female away. _

_Merlin stumbled back up to the castle. Tripping on his skirt the whole way._

_Gaius raised an unimpressed eyebrow as the Prince helped his ward to his room._

_Arthur tried to lay Merlin down on the bed but he clutched at his clothes. "You need to let go."_

_"No." Merlin giggled, wrapping his arms around his master._

_Arthur sighed in relief when he realized that Merlin had fallen asleep._

_The next morning the prince had to drag his servant from their bed because Merlin had a huge hangover. It wasn't a fun day. ~  
><em>

The prince made a note to himself to see how Gaius was coming along with his research as soon as possible. Arthur had duties to attend to right now though.

o0o

Arthur's word clashed with his opponents. With a few more slashes the prince had managed to knock the weapon out of the other knight's hand. Removing his helmet Arthur panted. Leaving the field he sat down to catch his breath.

Looking to his left Arthur noticed Gwaine was giving him a weird look. What?"

"Just trying to imagine what you would look like if that spell had actually hit you." Gwaine answered contemplatively. "Then I could actually call you princess and you couldn't say anything about it." The knight cackled.

"What's so funny?" Merlin ask when he brought Arthur some water.

"Just teasing Princess about if the spell actually hit him." Gwaine explained his amusement.

"Oh, Arthur would have made a beautiful princess. I'm sure all the other princes would have been fighting over his hand in marriage." Merlin joined in to the mocking. "His long luscious blonde hair." Flipping his own hair over his shoulder to make a point.

"Well it happened to you instead of me." Arthur replied brightly standing up and heading back to training.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle it anyways." Merlin called after his master indignantly. If the spell had actually hit the prince he would be having a mental break down.

"That's right. You make a much better girl than I ever could." Arthur yelled back with a smirk.

"Clodpole." Merlin pouted knowing how true the statement was.

**...TBC**


End file.
